Two of a Kind
by Amberrleigh
Summary: Clary is living the normal college life with her best friend Isabelle until one night she has an unfortunate occurrence. Saved by a stranger she soon learns is named Jace Wayland, Clary's life is about to be turned upside down in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1: Hell Week

**Chapter 1: Hell Week**

"_Sodium bicarbonate can be dissolved into a solution at exactly-" _ Clary Fray groaned and shoved the book across the table. Running her hands through her mop of red curls she looked around the library, noticing that all the other inhabitants had the same crazed and slightly desperate look in their eyes that she was sure could be seen in hers. Finals week. Hell week. Whatever you wanted to call it, there was no denying that it was the bane of every college students existence. Back to back tests covering material that hadn't even been considered in months, it was enough to drive anyone crazy, which is exactly how Clary felt.

"Why did I ever think that being a Bio-med major was a good idea" she asked with only a hint of hysteria in her voice. She looked across the table at her best friend Isabelle who was chewing on the end of her pen with a fierceness that worried Clary about her mental health as well.

"Why did we ever think _college_ was a good idea? At this very moment we could be snuggled up in some cute little apartment watching Netflix and looking on Pintrest at adorable craft ideas that would make us seem even more hipster and then we-" Isabelle was breathing hard and her eyes took on a large distraught quality as if she was begging Clary to make her stop.

"Izzy breathe. Besides we could never pull off a life that stereotypical, we were meant to be crazed college students, it runs in our blood."

She did her best to withhold the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her. A combination of no sleep, way too much stress, and Isabelle being her normal melodramatic self, was just too much for her to take. Isabelle looked at her with a straight face for all of 5 seconds before they both burst into full laughter, every time it had almost subsided they would make eye contact again and the hysterics would start up again. Wiping their eyes and looking faintly embarrassed from the evil stares they were getting from fellow students, they both rearranged themselves into some semblance of normalcy.

Clary looked at her best friend noticing once again just how ridiculously pretty she was. Long black hair that flowed around her face in perfect order, striking eyes that were always lit up with mischief, and a bone structure that simply defied logic. They had grown up together, Clary going through the normal awkward stage while Izzy seemed to just grow more and more attractive each day. Although Izzy swore that Clary was just as good looking as she was, Clary knew better. It wasn't that she was terrible looking, she was OK could even hold her own if she made some sort of attempt, but most days her wild mass of curls were piled up on her head, green eyes ringed with bags that spoke of many nights spent studying, and a splatter of freckles that gave her the title of "adorable" certainly didn't add any sexiness to the whole package. But she didn't mind, she had never been one of those girls who obsessed about how they looked, much to Izzy's dismay, she was much more comfortable in her current attire of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt than she was in any glam outfit meant to attract the opposite sex.

"I'm done, beyond done actually. I literally can't take in any more information"

Clary looked around the table at the never ending pile of books and scattered papers. She was being truthful, her brain physically hurt, they were on hour 11 of nonstop studying and if she didn't get a break she might actually need to be carried out, drooling on the unfortunate person tasked with helping her.

"I am so with you, but I can't stop now unlike you -All-Year-Long, I have an entire semester to learn as opposed to just reviewing what I already know."

Izzy glared at her much larger pile of books and assorted supplies. It was true that Clary was a much more dedicated student, spending most of her time in her dorm room reading the textbook or catching up on work. Not that Izzy wasn't dedicated, she just allowed herself to be distracted more often, where distracted meant some crazy night at a party with another pretty boy who ate out of the palm of her hand. Giving her friend a sympathetic pat on the back Clary began to pack up all of her belongings.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm, see if by some miracle I can get an hour or so of sleep before I repeat this process tomorrow."

Izzy muttered something about being safe, her poor mutilated pen back between her unforgiving teeth. Clary gave a small smile and made her way out of the library into the brisk evening air. When she had entered the library it had been a bright sunny morning, and somehow it was now in the dead of night. She gave a small sigh at another wasted day tightened her grip on her back pack and began the trek across campus to her dorm room. The campus was beautiful, it was what had originally drawn her and Isabelle to it. Two bright eyed girls fresh out of high school they had walked around campus in awe taking in the large buildings covered in ivy, the stone pathways and quaint fountains. The fell in love, both putting down deposits that very day, giddy with the future ahead of them. They imagined great romances, crazy nights at parties, and new mature "college friends". Instead they got a small dorm room, a diet of Ramen Noodles, and constant stress that accompanies the college life. But they loved it, as much as they might whine and complain neither of them would want to be anywhere else.

Clary shivered as a sudden brisk wind blew across the campus, tearing leaves from their limbs and making an eery whistle echo all around her. Although there was not denying that the campus was a wonderful place, she still felt a small tickle of unease walking alone at night. Her parents had drilled into her at a young age that she always needed to be aware of her surroundings, better safe than sorry. Usually the campus would be teeming with life, groups of girls nervously giggling as the teetered on too tall heels headed to some party, or just kids making it back from night classes. But because it was finals weeks nearly everyone was holed up somewhere determined to get in as much studying time as humanly possible. She suddenly noticed just how silent it really was, other than the sound of her boots hitting the stone pathway the night was entirely silent. Clary shivered again, this time having nothing to do with the cold, and unconsciously quickened her step. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as if her body was trying to send some urgent message "_Run,get away" _it screamed, and was surprisingly hard to ignore.

She rounded the corner and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, her dorm room was finally visible, still in the distance but she could see it. Clary purposely loosened her shoulders, scolding herself for allowing her imagination to run away so quickly. She had almost accomplished in fully calming down when she felt a firm hand grip her arm from behind. She let out a startled gasp and instinctively pushed away from the man putting distance between them.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you I was just hoping you could help me out." Clary took in the boy that stood in front of her. He was clearly a student, a rugby player judging by the striped polo he was wearing the number 11 on the shoulder. That and his build spoke of someone who did physical activity, broad shoulders and clearly defined muscles. His brown hair was styled in a way that was meant to look effortless, and Clary realized distantly that he was precisely Isabelle's type. She let out a relieved sigh, this was no stranger lurking in the night, just another oblivious college guy.

"No I'm sorry, no clue why I'm so jumpy I think the campus being this dead just freaked me out" she laughed softly trying to show this guy that she wasn't completely crazy.

"Yeah its crazy right? I don't blame you there it is a little spooky" He gave her a charming smile and moved a bit closer to her, without realizing what she was doing Clary took a step back. She thought she saw his eyes tighten but when she looked again he was giving her a lazy smile.

"Well, umm I was headed back to my dorm room I better get going." She didn't give him time to reply before she turned around and began towards the dorms again, but before she had made it more than a couple more steps she felt his strong grip on her arm again. Looking down at his possessive grip Clary felt the starting of unease rolling in her stomach.

"Please let me go" Her voice was surprisingly strong, not portraying the fear that she was starting to feel.

"Hey sorry" he broke off and let go of her arm although reluctantly "I was just going to offer to walk you back to your dorm. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be walking out here alone you know." He gave her a slow wink and a twisted smile and Clary realized she was in real trouble here. Although his actions were harmless enough she just knew, with a certainty that shocked her, that something was not right here. She needed to get away from him, and fast.

"Th-Thats OK really, I'll be fine it's a short walk" Clary winced at the stutter in her voice, hoping that he would over look it. But after a look at his face she could tell her hadn't. His once normal face was twisted into a cruel grin clearly delighting in her fear.

"Oh don't be shy, you know you want me to." He reached out and pulled her against him, as much as she struggled he was simply too strong for her. Clary had a bitter taste in her mouth that she recognized as fear, real fear. There was nothing she could do, she was completely and utterly helpless, as she continued to struggle frustrated tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mmm baby no need to cry" With a leer he wiped away the tears then slid his hand down her neck making Clary shiver in disgust.

"Please just let me go, I-I wont tell anyone I swear" Now her entire body was shuddering, physically repelled by this man touching her. In a distant part of her mind she was disgusted at how breathless her voice was, that she was doing nothing. This was not her, she could fight back, she _would_ fight back. Although she couldn't win she would not let him do this to her and leave unharmed. With determination she stomped her boot back on his foot as hard as she could. He let out a painful gasp and loosened his grip on her, she immediately moved away from him but he recovered quickly and grabbed her once again. This time with none of the false gentleness that had been there before, his fingers were biting into her skin and she knew that there would be bruises. That is if she even made it out of this.

"You bitch, you are going to pay for that"

Looking at him now Clary couldn't believe she had initially dismissed him as being a threat. There was a gleam in his eye that spoke of untold horrors, there was no empathy no feeling. With a dawning horror Clary realized she was completely alone in the middle of the night with a man clearly intent on hurting her in some way. As she opened her mouth in a desperate attempt to scream she heard a new voice.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go. And you don't seem to be listening." The voice was smooth and controlled with a hint of accent that Clary couldn't quite place. Regardless she had never felt such relief. She wasn't alone there was someone here, desperately she craned her neck in the direction of the voice to see who her rescuer was.

From the shadows of the building the boy revealed himself, walking calmly into the light as if he had no care in the world. He walked with a grace that was not lost on Clary, he came into view in small pieces. Black combat boots, dark jeans, a hoodie that clung to his body showing that he was just as well formed as her captor although he was more lean, his strength was still obvious. Then his face. If Clary wasn't in such a compromising situation she would have taken more time to admire him but as it was she realized that he was incredibly beautiful. Although that was not a word usually used to describe a boy there really was no other word to use. His hair was a golden mass of curls that were laid perfectly on his head, where the man holding her had mad an attempt to look effortless, it was clear that this boy truly was. His bone structure was almost too much to take in, and his golden eyes glanced over Clary and the man holding her, looking disinterested but Clary saw the tenseness of his shoulders that told a different story.

He leaned up against the light-post acting as if they were all carrying on a casual conversation, but there was an underlying gleam in his eye that told Clary he was well aware of the situation.

"You still haven't let her go, I will give you another moment seeing as how you are clearly an imbecile and I understand it may take time for you to think, after that I'm afraid I wont be so kind."

He gave this spiel while looking down at his fingernails only glancing up while saying the last part, the threat clear in his eyes.

The hands on her tightened and she let out an involuntary whimper, the boy stood up from the lamp post and took an intimidating step forward. She was instantly released, pushed really, and she stumbled nearly falling down. The boy looked over her quickly and then nodded his head behind him clearly telling her to move behind him. She quickly complied holding her hands together hoping to stop the trembling, now that she was finally away from that dreadful man her body was reacting to the dangerous situation she had been in.

"Look I have no problem, I'm gonna go my way you go yours, she is just some slu-"

Before her attacker could finished his sentence the boy had him pushed up against the wall the front of his shirt gripped tightly in his hand.

"What was that you were saying? I would advise you to think carefully before you reply."

His once disinterested voice now held a clear tremor of anger, or disgust, possibly a combination of both. And although Clary never was a fan of violence she had to admit ti was very satisfying to see the creep struggling for breath clear panic in his eyes. He looked down clearly not willing to say anymore.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully, if I ever see you again, regardless of the situation I will destroy you. Do you understand me?" The boy tightened his hold and if Clary didn't know better she could swear she saw a glimmer of excitement in his eye, like he was enjoying this. The man struggling against the wall gave a jerky nod and the boy dropped him suddenly and far from gently on the ground, jerking his head in a signal for him to leave. The man gave Clary a quick glance and then hurriedly ran away from them both.

Now that he was really and truly gone Clary allowed herself to feel the panic she had been repressing, slowly her legs gave out and she slid down to a sitting position on the cold ground. Her rescuer slowly walked over to her, his eyes softening when he took in her position.

"Did her hurt you?" His voice was low and controlled as if he was talking to a scared animal, which she supposed wasn't a completely wrong comparison.

"I-I'm OK I think. Thank you for that, if you hadn't shown up-" Clary stopped herself, her voice wavering not wanting to follow that thought through. He crouched down in front of her so that they were eye level, and she notice again just how good looking he was.

"It is a hobby of mine." at her confused look he continued "Rescuing damsels in distress."

He said this in a completely serious tone and Clary couldn't help the startled snort that escaped. His eyed moved over her face a half smile on his lips. He reached his hand down offering to help her up and she took it, noticing how much bigger his hand was than her own. Once they were both standing he gave her a strange searching look and released her hand.

"And I know you are wondering, who is this dashing man who just saved me so bravely? And the answer would be Jace, Jace Wayland. Let me know if you need rescuing again Red."

And with that he walked away, leaving Clary too look after him with a small puzzled smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

_Cold, slimy fingers trailed across Clary's cheek, she shuddered pulling away from the unnerving touch. She felt a hot breath on her neck, a small helpless noise escaped from her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut she felt tears run streaming down her face._

" _Mmm baby no need to cry." That voice, God that voice, it grated across her spine, drew tremors from her body. It was evil. Pure evil, veiled with a fake charm that made Clary sick. She had to get away, she had too. Struggling to get free, her horror grew when she realized that not only was she being held captive by steel arms that wouldn't budge, but every where she looked she saw the man._

_A dozen men were all around her, all dressed in the same deceptively normal looking polo, all with the same leering grin. She was caught, alone. There would be no help. With the overwhelming fear growing in her Clary let loose a bloodcurdling scream-_

"Clary! Wake up, come on it's just a dream."

With a deep breath Clary opened her eyes and saw her best friend leaning over her, an anxious expression clear on her face. Just a dream. A dream she had been having over and over since that night. Logically she knew that the encounter wasn't that bad, it could have been- she didn't even want to contemplate what it could have been. Regardless of the fact that she hadn't really been harmed Clary had been dealing with that night for the past week.

"It's been a week Clary, and you haven't slept through the night without waking up screaming. Sweetie I know you don't want to talk about it but I really think you need to." Isabelle chewed on her lower lip, not meeting Clary's eyes. This wasn't the first time she had suggested this, and each time Clary's answer had been the same.

"No. Now way Izzy, I can't go run to a shrink and say 'I almost got attacked, but nothing happened' there are people out there with real problems, people who weren't saved. They need the help, not me. I just need time, I'll be fine soon."

But deep inside Clary didn't know how true that was. That night after the attack she had ran back to the library, dragging Isabelle to their dorm room before she broke down. Retelling the whole horrific story, and the bizarre ending where the strange boy appeared from nowhere and saved her, then walked off into the night. Isabelle had begged for her to go to the police but Clary had been adamant; no police, no one else needed to know about this but them. Besides what could they do, the description of her attacker fit just about every male student on campus, and she hadn't been hurt just shaken up.

And though she told her best friend that she would overcome this with time, so far she hadn't gotten any better. She still walked around campus with a nervousness that made her seem insane; jumping at any sound, constantly looking around her, and this was during broad daylight. So far she hadn't been able to go out at night again. Her finals had passed in a blur, Clary wasn't even sure she had been writing about the right subject during some of the tests. And any other time the thought of that would leave her in a panic, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to worry about grades or school. All she could see was the dark eyes of the man that held her, feel his disgusting breath on her neck. With another shudder Clary forced herself to get up and out of bed. She had found that if she was distracted it was much harder for the memories to appear.

"Clary what happened to you was serious, you are allowed to be freaked out. I hate seeing you like this, so scared, always jumpy, this isn't like you."

Doing her best to ignore her, Clary rummaged through her closet looking for some semblance of clean clothes, finally giving a defeated sigh and just dragging a sweatshirt over the tank top she had slept in.

"I know you are worried about me, and I know you want to help, but right now the only thing I need is time. I promise if it doesn't get any better soon I will talk to someone. OK?"

Clary looked at her best friend hoping her statement seemed true. She had no intention of talking to anyone regardless of if she got better or not. What would talking do anyways? It's not like just saying it out loud would rid her of this awful feeling, like it could wipe the disgusting memory from her head. But Isabelle seemed content, some of the worry leaving her face.

"OK well I have to go to work, but if you need me or need anything call me."

She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, when she reached it she turned around with a smile, the normal mischievousness returning to her eyes.

"Especially if your sexy hero makes another appearance."

And with that she was gone, Clary could hear her laughter echoing down the hallway. With a groan she threw herself back onto the bed. Why had she told Isabelle that the mystery boy was cute? More memories appeared, this time of golden eyes that glimmered with anger. He had appeared like an avenging angel, coming out of nowhere and saving her without even breaking a sweat. Jace. Clary felt her face flush, remembering how his hand felt completely wrapping around hers, the way his eyes had glanced over her making sure she wasn't hurt. Shaking her head she forced the thoughts down, she didn't have time to sit around and fantasize about some boy, besides he was probably just as useless as the rest of them were.

Although finals were over and she could technically take a break from school, that was the furthest thing on her mind. She already had her schedule for next semester and planned on getting a head start, with a determined mindset Clary got her schedule and walked out of the door. She would go to the bookstore, pick up her books and spend the rest of the day reading about chemical reactions and the nervous system. Exciting.

She made her way to the front entrance of the dorm building and looked out of the glass door. It was a nice day out, students were covering campus giddy with the knowledge that they had no more work to do until next semester. As she reached out to open the door Clary felt the now familiar dread rise up inside her, causing her stomach to roll and her breath to quicken. This was ridiculous she scolded herself, it was a bright sunny day and people were everywhere, nothing was going to happen to her. With a deep breath Clary placed her now shaking hand back on the door, and forced herself to step outside.

Cold air brushed against her face, and she was assaulted with the sounds of a college campus. Loud noises, music somewhere off in the distance, groups of people all talking at once. Her palms began to sweat and her breathing was growing more and more frantic. Forcing herself to calm down Clary took a few unsteady steps toward the bookstore. She could do this. She would do this. She couldn't stay hidden up in her room for the rest of her life. As she walked she became more confident, soon her breathing was more steady. Still she found herself glancing behind her, but all she saw was the normal gathering of students aimlessly walking around.

Soon the bookstore was in sight, Clary quickened her pace wanting to get this over with a quickly as possible. Just as she had almost reached the steps of the building she felt a hand tap on her shoulder.

A scream escaped from her lips and she stumbled, falling down on the ground. She quickly scrambled backwards the hard pavement burning t

he skin on her hands. Whimpers fell from her lips. _Not again please God not again_. Pure panic washed over her, Clary wasn't aware of her surroundings all she knew was that the man had come back for her and this time there would be no getting away.

"Hey uh are you alright? I was just going to ask you to look at our table."

The clearly puzzled voice drew Clary out of her fog. Looking up she realized that this was not her attacker, instead it was some sorority girl. This based on the symbols splashed on her too tight shirt and the fact that she looked nearly identical to the group of girls standing behind her. She stood in front of a table clearly trying to get more people to join, bright banners declared that they were "the hottest sorority on campus" . The rest of the girls stood further back looking at her like she had grown two heads.

Heat rushed over Clary's face, she knew her usually pale skin was now a deep red, conveying her embarrassment. With a muttered apology she picked herself up and walked back towards her room, the books now long forgotten. Behind her she heard giggles and whispered words, and her blush deepened. Keeping her head down she nearly ran all the way back to her room, needing the comfort of familiar surroundings. Once she was back in the dorm complex she let out a relieved sigh, and ran her shaking hands through her hair. What was wrong with her? The way she acted back there, it was like she had lost her mind.

Not wanting to think about it any more Clary made her way up to her room. Opening up the door the familiar scent wrapped around her. This was home. Books covered her side of the room, toppling over in unsteady piles. While Isabelle's side was a war zone of shiny clothing and makeup bottles strode everywhere.

Some of the stress left her, as she allowed herself to fall down to the ground, her back resting against the bed and knees curled up to her chest. Her forehead rested on her knees and she allowed the tears she had been holding back to fall. This wasn't like her. Clary didn't cry, she didn't run away. She was tough, hard, her dad had always called her "his little fighter". But that night Clary hadn't fought, she just stood there shaking, letting that man touch her.

Deep down she knew that was the part that bothered her, it wasn't the fact that she was nearly attacked, although that was scary enough. It was the fact that she had been so helpless, so useless. There was nothing she could have done to protect herself and that made her bitter with self loathing. Angrily wiping away her tears she forced herself to get up, laying around feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to help anything. No more. She needed to move on with her life, yes the night had been terrible but now it was over.

With that in mind she made her way back out of her room with the intentions of finding something to eat for lunch. As she shut her door the bulletin board across the hall caught her attention. It was a place where people could put up advertisements about upcoming events and things of that sort. Right in the middle of the board was a bright yellow flyer, but the color wasn't what had caught her attention, it was what it said. Right in the middle in large black letters it stated;

"**Feel Helpless?"**

.

Unknowingly Clary began walking towards it, she grabbed the paper and ripped it from the board reading what else it had to say.

**Self Defense Class **

**Learn how to be in control and protect yourself in dangerous situations**

Followed by information on when and where the class would take place. Clary let out a deep breath. This is what she needed. This was the answer to all of her problems. She would go to this class, and no longer be helpless. All the worrying and fear would go away, she would be in control, would take care of herself. With a smile she folded the paper neatly in half and stuck it in her bag.

This was a terrible idea. Clary stood in front of a small building, the sign proclaimed "Guy's Gym" and distantly Clary wondered who Guy was. When Isabelle had came home from work Clary had shown her the flyer and her best friend warmed to the idea even faster than she had.

"This is perfect!" Isabelle's eyes shined with excitement and her normally perfect hair was mussed from her playing with it, something she often did when this worked up.

"I don't know I mean it's something to think about" It had now been hours since she first saw the flyer and her confidence in the idea had dwindled. Sure it seemed like a great idea but her? Learning to fight? She was more likely to get dressed up and go to a wild party with Isabelle. But after an entire day of being bantered and pleaded with Clary was here. Standing in front of a very unimpressive building.

The night before she had tossed and turned, knowing that as soon as she did fall asleep she would be drawn into the reoccurring nightmare. So today her bright green eyes were much dimmer, and the bags under them were so prominent that she almost looked sticky. Her bright red curls had been tamed into a ponytail and she was dressed in her normal leggings and sweatshirt. Looking up once again at the building Clary began to nervously bite her thumb nail. After a couple more minutes of standing outside she realized how idiotic she was being.

She was already her, not point in going back now. She would go in, look around see what she thought about it and if it didn't seem like the thing for her then she could leave. Simple as that. Feeling much more confident that she had made her decision she straightened her back and walked into the building.

It was dimly lit and she was immediately hit the normal gym smell; sweat, old socks, and some underlying smell of floor cleaner. Looking around she realized it was just a normal gym, different areas set up with different machines. A few elderly ladies leisurely strolled on the treadmills doing more talking than exercising and in the corner a group of college kids lifted weights egging each other to lift more.

In the back of the room there was an area covered in mats and a small group of people had gathered there. Assuming that was where she needed to be she started walking over. The group seemed to consist of just a few girls her age, still not sure that she was going to stay she remained a few steps away from the group in case she needed to leave.

Looking around the room she realized there was a different instructor for each person, all wearing matching black shirts with the word trainer in white written across the chest. Most of them were older men, but there were a few that looked to be in their 20's all with crew cuts, and looking like they had a military background. Just as she was about to walk forward and join the group she heard someone clear their throat behind her, clearly trying to get her attention.

She turned around and let out a small gasp. There leaning against the wall looking just as calm and collected as the first time she saw him was her rescuer, Jace. Her mind seemed to freeze not able to make a connection of why he could possibly be here and before she could stop it she blurted out her first thought.

"Are you following me?"

Jace let out a clearly surprised chuckle and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Standing up straight he gestured to his shirt, which with a growing horror Clary realized was the same as the other trainers were wearing. His eyes glittered in amusement.

"So what do you say Red, you going to let me train you?


	3. Chapter 3: Training

This can't be happening.

Looking at the unbelievably good looking boy standing in front of her all Clary wants to do is run. What are the chances that the same mystery boy that swooped in out of no where and saved her would appear here in this run down gym on this particular night.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jace asks with an annoying amount of confidence. His smirk somehow manages to grow even bigger.

"I-um do you work here?" She immediately hates how flustered she sounds, as if he was having some kind of affect on her, which he was, but he didn't need to know that.

"I do occasionally, when they need my certain expertise."

"Expertise?" He gives her another aggravating smile.

"Lets just sat that I have a skill set that makes me the worst nightmare for some people, including that scum I saw with you on our first meeting. Really Red we must talk about the company you keep."

And with that he walked away towards the middle of the room where the rest of the people seemed to be going. Too stunned to do anything else she blindly follows him, not hearing anything the instructor was saying, instead staring blindly ahead amazed at the turn of events. She notices that all the people are breaking away with one of the men with the shirts showing they are trainers. Soon she and Jace are the only people left in the middle of the room, with a sigh she turns to look at him.

"Fine. I'm going to give this a try, but if at any time I decide I don't want to do this anymore, I'm gone. No questions, and you have to leave me alone." She delivers this in the most assured voice she can, glad that she finally sounds like she is in control.

Jace stares at her for what seems like minutes, the smirk softening into more of a smile. Then he finally jerks his head to the only mat that is unoccupied, signaling that he wants her to go over there. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Clary warily walks over.

Around the room most of the people seem to be working on simple maneuvers and techniques, she tries to block out all the other people and sounds and pay attention to what Jace is saying.

"So we are going to start out with some different scenarios and you are going to show me how you would react if they were really happening." Clary nods showing that she understands.

He slowly makes his way closer to her and before she can do anything he has moved in a blur, both of his hands are locked on hers, pushing her arms behind her back so that she can't move.

_Panic. Pure panic. It's the man he is back, she cant move. Helpless. She is going to die._

Somewhere in the distance she hears some kind of screeching, after a few moments she realizes that the terrible noise is coming from her, it's her screaming. As she finally stops the room is silent, all the other people looking at her with undisguised interest. During her panic she had somehow gotten out of Jace's grip and was now huddled on the floor, unable to contain her shaking. Jace was kneeling in front of her, concern clearly written all over his face.

"Hey, it's alright I didn't mean to startle you like that, I should have explained it before I touched you."

People were starting to lose interest and go back to what they had been doing, Clary ran a shaky hand through her hair, embarrassed once again at how little control she seemed to have over her own actions.

"No no, it's me. I-I don't know whats happening. It's like this all the time, the panic, the fear. I can't-"

"Shhh, stop." Slowly he brings up both of his hands and puts them on either side of her face, making her look at him.

"I am not him. Do you understand me? I won't hurt you. You don't need to be afraid anymore." His golden eyes bored into hers, and she could see how much he meant what he was saying. She let out a shaky breath and nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

He slowly helped her to her feet, making sure she could stand on her own before releasing her hand.

"Lets try again. I'm going to put you in the same position as before OK? Just try and get out of it. If you need a break just let me know."

Once again all she could do was nod. Clary took a deep breath to steady herself as she carefully watched what he was doing. He moved much slower this time, slowly walking around so he was standing at her back before he gently reached down and held both her arms behind her back in a firm but gentle grip. She tried to wiggle her arms free but quickly realized he was much stronger than her, after a few more minutes of no progress she let out a frustrated huf.

"OK don't get worked up." His warm breath tickled the back of her neck and she worked very hard on ignoring that fact, "You can get out of this.

He gave her a series of instructions and before she knew it she had worked her way out of the hold and was turned looking at him. She did it. All by herself. She wasn't helpless, she could learn and never have to feel that way again. Pure joy ran through her, and for the first time in weeks she felt free.

"Did you see that!? The way I got out! All by myself, that was just- So cool, I can totally be kickass."

Clary wasn't even aware of what she was saying, just so giddy over the fact that she had accomplished this small hurdle.

Jace stared at her with clear amusement, along with something else she couldn't quite read, after she had calmed down she saw that he was still just staring at her.

"What?" She asked, trying to sound mature to balance out her freak out session, she could feel the heat in her cheeks and knew she would be blushing a bright red.

"Nothing Red, I just can't wait to see how you react when I teach you how to hit someone, we will have to get a singing telegram"

Without thinking about it she reached out and punched him in the shoulder, like she did with her older brother and they were joking around. As soon as she realized what she had done she froze, and for once Jace didn't seem to know how to react either, he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did- did you just hit me?" He asked clearly bewildered.

"Well I mean I don't know if I would call it a hit, more of a friendly slap." She had to bite her lip from smiling at his shocked look, clearly he wasn't used to that type of interaction.

"Friendly slap" he muttered to himself, shaking his head and still sending odd looks her way as if he expected her to jump up and attack him at anytime. She couldn't stop the laughter that flowed out of her, it was just so ridiculous that this man that could clearly fend for himself, would be so confused by a friendly hit. The laughter bubbled up and she let it out, small giggles shaking her body, it felt good. After the week she had, laughing was a welcome distraction.

Jace froze, and turned to look at her, his eyes burning with an emotion she couldn't quite place. He walked closer to her and Clary abruptly cut her laughter off. He continued moving towards her until he was standing directly in front of her, so close she could see the sheen of sweat that he had worked up during their training. Slowly he raised his hand up and twirled a lock of her hair that had fallen free from her ponytail sometime during the day. Clary held her breath, not wanting to interrupt whatever this was. He finally seemed to realize what he was doing and he quickly dropped his hand down and took a step back from her.

"You should laugh more often Red, it looks good on you." He turned away, and Clary realized that almost everyone else was leaving, apparent;y this session was over. Before she could stop herself she called out to him.

"Clary" He stopped again and looked back at her.

"What?"

"My name is Clary, not Red." She felt another blush rise up on her face, feeling like an idiot. As if he cared what her name was. Another of those irritating smirks appeared on his face and he turned to walk away again. She let out a sigh and began to leave when she heard the distant sound of his voice.

"Pretty name, but I think I'm gonna stick with Red."


End file.
